Sakura and the New Boy
by Blossom Sakura
Summary: The Thunder spirit is in Tomoeda, causing dangerous storms around town. Can Sakura catch it on her own, or will she need the help of Syaoran?


**__**

Sakura and the New Boy 

__

(Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura is © 2001 CLAMP/Kodansha/NEP21. ™Kodansha. I do not own this in any possible way. This episode is one of my favourites and has merely been rewritten into a story. The names of the characters have been changed to the Japanese ones.)

--------

__

~"Oh, no! Not again!"

Two large emerald green eyes peered into the darkness before them. Flecks of lighter green lined the iris. _Bangs of auburn coloured hair fell in front of the eyes, before falling to frame the porcelain doll-like face._ _A large tower loomed before the shadowed figure. Beams of light, the moon's rays, danced playfully in the sky._

Then the person saw him.

"That kid!" The person gasped in a sweet voice. "He has the Clow Cards!"

Suddenly, the boy leaped from the building, as if it were merely a small obstacle, sailing through the air, to land gracefully on the top of another. He turned his head slightly and his handsome features were visible. Chocolate brown eyes were narrowed in frustration. His dark brown hair reached the nape of his neck.

"Hey!" The petite figure cried. "Come back! I have to—."~

"Sakura!" A loud voice called from the distance. "Hey!" Sakura struggled to open her pretty green eyes. Her vision was blurred, plentiful amounts of different colours swam before her eyes. "Huh?" She mumbled sleepily. 

"Snap out of it!" the voice cried. "Sakura!" It sounded exasperated. "I can't! I can't!" Sakura flung her arm outward, still dreaming. Her arm hit something soft and fuzzy, not unlike a stuffed animal.

"Oof!"

A stuffed animal rubbed its furry head vigorously. "I hope you have a good explanation for that." The stuffed animal, Keroberos, Guardian of the Seal, folded his arms and began to levitate slowly in the air. It had yellow fur, with angelic wings protruding out of its back. Its eyes were small, like little beads, and black in colour. Sakura blinked her eyes, still sleepy. "Oh." She said. "Sorry!" She apologized, trying hard not to giggle at Kero's dignified expression.

"What's going on?" Kero asked, raising an eyebrow. Sakura immediately launched into her dream and what it meant. "I keep having that same dream… about this kid on a tall tower… with the Clow Cards." Before Kero had a chance to reply, there was a sharp knock on the door. Kero quickly put a blank expression on his face, struggling to look still, like an ordinary stuffed animal.

Sakura's seventeen-year-old brother poked his head around the frame of the door. His dark brown hair had been neatly brushed and he was already wearing his school uniform. "Hm…" He eyed Sakura's room suspiciously, before looking intently at Sakura. She squirmed under Touya's gaze.

"Sounds like you've got company, kaijuu," Touya teased, a playful expression crossing his face. "I heard voices." A wan smile formed on Sakura's face. She laughed nervously, her laughter sounding forced. Her eyes darted to Kero quickly, before she looked at Touya again. "Everyone knows stuffed animals can't talk, Touya." "Hmm.." Touya repeated. "I think you really are losing it, squirt." Sakura glared at him.

"GET OUT!" She shouted, lifting a pillow. Sakura wound up and hurled the pillow across the room. It flew, only to hit the door with a resounding thump. Touya had escaped her wrath just in time. 

"Whew!" whispered Kero, stretching his tiny body. "Why does he always do that?" As if Touya had heard Kero speaking, he opened the door again. Kero stiffened himself, trying to look like a stuffed animal again. "Oh, and, by the way, squirt.." Touya drawled, looking around the room lazily, as if searching for evidence of Sakura's chat with Kero. "I'm leaving for school in ten minutes…" His brown eyes stayed on Kero as he closed the door. 

"What does it mean?" Sakura wondered about her dream, yet again. Kero rolled his small eyes, annoyed. "Get over it, Sakura!" He cried, flying around the room expertly. "You have bigger fish to fry – like capturing the Clow Cards!" Sakura frowned, furrowing her brow in a knot. She knew Kero was right. 

"Look, kid. You have to expect things when you least expect them!" He advised her, sounding solemn. Kero flew over to Sakura's face and grinned. '_What's that supposed to mean?_' Sakura thought, pouting like a child. But she knew now was not the time to think. She was going to be late if she didn't hurry!

--------

****

Blossom Sakura: One and a half pages! =D Not much, but the other chapters will prove to be better! Please review!


End file.
